The Lost Species
by Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III
Summary: Harry undergoes a scary and unusual transformation over the summer. Can the Order stop him mating, or will Hogwarts be overun with Harry's offspring. Mpreg,Oviposition, DMHP,Creature fic, very AU slight storyline Xover with the Species films.
1. Cocoon

**The Lost Species**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Species II&I belongs to John Falk and Metro Goldwin Mayer.**

**Anbian's Belong to me, so there!**

* * *

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, July 31st**_

_**00.40 hrs**_

Harry Potter slowly woke to a soft tickling on the side of his neck, just under his chin; it was the middle of a warm July night and for the first time in ages he hadn't stayed up for his birthday.

He twitched as his hand went to brush off whatever it was when he touched what felt like a worm.

Harry's eyes immediately snapped open. He tried to pull it off but it seemed to be attached.

"Eh? A leach? How did a leach get on me!" thought Harry desperately.

Harry got up quietly and tiptoed to the hand mirror that lay on his small wooden desk, picked it up and a switched on the lamp, placing his glasses on his nose.

What he saw made him shriek in fright, a small pink throbbing tentacle was easing its way out of hiss flesh, writhing in the air.

This was soon followed by others that slithered under his skin and shot out of his body, sticking to the low ceiling of his bedroom.

Harry tried desperately to pull away but he was like a puppet, tied by tentacles to the ceiling above.

He shouted in terror as he was quickly pulled from the floor.

His knees tucking against his chest as the tentacles moved his limbs for him.

"HELP ME!" He screamed in absolute horror as the tentacles rapidly began to engulf him completely, he let out another muffled cry as the last thing he saw was Uncle Vernon bursting through the door, his face purple with rage, his eyes bulging out of his skull.

"DEAR GOD!" shouted Vernon as he sae his nephew swallowed by what appeared to be a strange pink creature with many waving tentacles.

"PETUNIA! We're leaving before we get eaten by…tha..that BLOB! Vernon turned and ran down the stairs.

" Let me get my purse!" shouted Pertunia Dursley as she ran into her and Vernon's bedroom and grabbed her purse.

She looked at her jewellery box before pulling out a silver amulet; she pressed the smooth green gem before throwing it on the bed, chucking the rest of her jewellery in her bag and following Vernon out of the house.

Dudley waddled behind after her as fast as he could, sobbing with fright and dragging his bath robe behind him.

Soon the three Dursley's had climbed into the car and drove off into the night.

* * *

_**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**July 31st 01.35 hrs**_

Dumbledore was asleep by the fire in his office, quietly snoozing, when the green amulet he wore around his neck began to flash and hum.

He woke with a start, the cold cup of tea on his lap sliding off and smashing onto the floor.

The amulet meant one thing only, Harry was in trouble and trouble usually meant Voldemort.

Dumbledore immediately fire-called some of the order members; Nymphadora, Kingsley, Remus and Severus appearated to the front entrance of Hogwarts were Dumbledore was waiting for them patiently.

Hagrid asked to tag along and soon the six of them were standing in the quiet darkened cul-de-sac that was privet Drive.

When they arrived at number four, the white plastic front door was ajar, but there was no sign of a struggle and the Dursleys had seemingly vanished.

They made their way slowly into the house; checking downstairs was clear before heading upstairs.

"Harry?" called Dumbledore as they approached Harry's bedroom wands raised.

A muffled cry was heard as the party filed into the unlocked room.

It seemed completely empty, the hard dirty bed looked slept in and Harry's glasses lay abandoned on the floor.

Remus went to pick them up when a huge blob of pink goo came dripping from the ceiling landing on his hand.

Everyone looked up and gasped in shock, everyone except Hagrid who had a quizzical look on his face.

"What the ruddy hell is an Anbian cocoon doin in Arry's room?" Questioned Hagrid and he was met by a sea of puzzled faces.

Dumbledore called Harry again and to everyone's astonishment a small voice issued from the pod above them.

"Sir?…..Help me…I'm Scared." It was Harry.

Dumbledore stepped forward to free Harry but was stopped by Hagrid's huge hand grabbing his whole forearm.

"No Headmaster, he's an Anbian if you free him during transition he'll die" said Hagrid worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus

"Ya don know? I thought they were extinct! let me explain it to ya all. An Anbian is a magical creature, like the fae, ya know human sized fairies" Hagrid waved his arms in the air in a demonstration of flight.

"Breed like Kneazles they do! Anyway Anbians always have a Queen or submissive an' a King or dominant.

They have a hive mentality a bit like bees, well kinda.

But if ya let an Anbian King and Queen mate you'll end up wi' loads of the little buggers, the Queens lay eggs ya see!

I don know how Arry's one but ya better watch out especially is he's a submissive." Sighed Hagrid, his beetle black eyes staring at the floor.

"But how did this happen, Lily and James weren't …Anbians!" cried Remus as he stared at the pod, hoping that it wasn't hurting Harry.

"Dunno, he'll probably be out in about a week tho, that's all I know fur' sure" Shrugged Hagrid.

"Harry? Can you here me" Remus shouted at the pod.

"Yeah" the muffled voice of Harry replied.

"I….feel…sleepy..I………."

"Harry? Harry!" cried Tonks frantically.

"Don worry, the chemicals sustainin' him will be keeping him sedated, the change meant to be painful so I've heard" said Hagrid using up all his big words.

"Right then, we have few options" sighed Dumbledore. "Remus you and Tonks stay here, Hagrid, Severus and I have a lot of research to do. I want reports on any changes and do contact me the second that he emerges." Dumbledore turned and looked up at Hagrid.

"Thank you Rubeus, your knowledge may have just saved Harry's life." Smiled Dumbledore.

"No problem Headmaster" Beamed Hagrid.

* * *

**This is the first fic I actually wrote on paper first and had beta'd**

**Enjoy **

**flames welcome**

**Please Review**

**Love Spiffy**


	2. Anbian Dreams

**_Malfoy Manor July 31st_**

_**07.00 hrs**_

"Draco!" cried Narcissa Malfoy as she pushed open the door to her son's room.

"Breakfasts ready darling" she found Draco's bed empty

"Draco? Draco! She cried as she searched his room frantically.

It was then that she heard a squelch from above, she gazed up to see a huge pink pod pulsating on the ceiling above her head.

Her sudden scream of "LUCIUS!" echoed throughout the manor, waking up several generations of Malfoy's and Blacks that were snoozing in their paintings.

Lucius Malfoy knew never to ignore his wife's screams and pelted into his son's room.

Following his wife's line of sight to the pod above them, he looked down to see Draco's pyjamas on the floor and something in his mind clicked.

"He's an Anbian!" He shouted angrily as Narcissa finally fainted in shock.

Lucius turned in a swirl of robes and headed to the Malfoy family library, leaving Narcissa in a heap on the marble floor, a House Elf fanning her with a copy of witch weekly while rolling its eyes in disgust.

_**Number four Privet Drive**_

_**1 week later**_

Harry slowly woke up and rolled over, curled up in a tight ball.

"Wait! Why am I all slimy?" He wondered.

It seemed to be light but he couldn't get out of his duvet.

"Wait this is no Duvet" panicked Harry

He clawed at the thick, slimy leathery 'thing' that caged him and managed to get his arm out, he then pushed his naked body out with great effort and with a large squelch he landed hard on his bedroom carpet.

He looked up blinking through the harsh light, to see a dishevelled Remus and a blushing Tonks sitting on his bed staring at him in shock.

They helped him to his feet after dropping him twice because of his slipperiness.

Remus took him to the bathroom and left him to shower in peace.

Harry showered quickly; he couldn't get his head round the fact that he'd just emerged from a pod after a week.

When Harry had finally stepped in front of the mirror he looked at himself closely. He hadn't changed that much really. His ears and his canine teeth were pointed and he had a gold shimmer to his skin, which wasn't so bad at all.

There were also two little lumps on his back.

Harry felt between his legs "Yep still there!" he was glad, until he reached to be his balls should be and his fingers slipped into a moist slit.

Harry gasped, his eyes went comically wide and he felt a little queasy.

"Oh Merlin" he said shakily and he yelped as he touched it again.

"Harry?" asked Remus " are you okay? Is it the change?"

"Yeah. I seem to have gained an extra…um…thing" Harry gulped and looked at his feet in shame and embarrassment.

"Oh okay" said Remus as he pulled Harry into a hug looking slightly puzzled.

Harry became slightly aroused, he breathed in Remus' scent, but his smell told Harry there was something wrong with the greying werewolf and Harry was suddenly turned off.

He had a vision of a small brown haired, green, eyed child, a union of his and Remus' genes turning into a wolf cub at the full moon,

"Not pure" whispered Harry unintentionally.

"Pardon Harry?" asked Remus.

"I….erm…. nothing" Said Harry and he looked away confused at what he'd just seen.

Soon Harry was dried and dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, his size hadn't changed, he was still small, but his hips were a little bigger so he no longer needed a belt.

Harry walked into the Dursleys floral living room were Dumbledore was waiting for him.

He sat on the sofa across from the headmaster and waited for him to speak.

"Well my dear Harry! How are you feeling?" smiled Dumbledore.

"Fine" said Harry as he pulled his legs up and rested his head on his knees, his pointed ears poking through his short black hair like some fairytale Elf in a book.

"Well Harry you are an ancient and rare species of Fae or Faerie. You my boy are the first Anbian in well over a millennia, according to my research.

It is believed that your powerful magical core has awoken the Anbian gene in your DNA, a gene that lay dormant in both your parents, which is even more amazing as your mother was muggle-born.

It is times such as these Harry when one finds himself wondering if our fate is our truly our own." Smiled Dumbledore, Harry just looked at him without speaking.

"As an Anbian you will eventually grow wings, which may explain your current successes on the Quiddich pitch, born to fly, eh Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled softly.

"You will probably find you will need a change in diet, but what is most important is to discover whether you are a dominant or a submissive Anbian"

"Sir? Are submissive Anbians Hermaphrodites?" asked Harry in a whisper.

"Yes Harry I believe they are" Said Dumbledore looking at Harry over the top of his Half-moon glasses.

"Then I am a submissive." Harry teared up slightly, looking at his feet. He couldn't believe he was a different species to all his friends, and he wasn't even entirely male anymore. Harry's head swam with the information Dumbledore had given him, and he began to cry.


	3. Draco Dormiens

The Lost Species

Harry couldn't believe it, he wasn't human he felt slightly nauseous at the thought.

"We'll get you to Hogwarts and have Madame Pomfrey look you over, see if you are well. She is no expert on the Anbian species but I am sure she will do her best." Smiled Dumbledore.

Harry just nodded solemnly, staring at the floral carpet. At that moment Professor Snape stood in the doorway and eyed harry with an arrogant smirk on his lips.

Harry suddenly became quite aroused; he felt pulled to his feet a strange wet tingling in his new anatomy.

He walked intently up to Snape gazing into deep onyx eyes; he began to take deep sniffs of Snape's neck, nuzzling it slightly.

"Mr Potter?" asked Snape angrily but Dumbledore raised a hand to quiet him.

Once again a metal bar came down on his arousal (metaphorically speaking) and his attraction stopped abruptly.

He had a vision of an onyx-eyed child cutting its self and he was unable to stop the bleeding.

"NO" he pushed Snape away "You're not pure, to much blood" Harry said without meaning to.

Harry sat back down ignoring Snape completely.

"Correct Harry!" Snape here is a Haemophiliac, his blood fails to clot efficiently, if you were to cut him he would most likely bleed to death, you take a potion to stop this I believe. Said Dumbledore, his eyebrows raised.

Snape just nodded and mumbled angrily, his arms folded across his chest.

"How did I know that?" asked Harry, avoiding Dumbledore's gaze.

"It must be a bit of Fae intuition" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he peered over his half-moon glasses, Harry knew he was hiding something.

"Well off you go Harry my boy! Pack your things," said Dumbledore after a short period of silence.

Harry left the room and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

"Did you see that headmaster? Asked Snape petulantly

"Indeed Severus! He is going into an Anbian heat, he's sensing any potential genetic or hereditary diseases or abnormal genes that could be passed down to any offspring he bares, we'll have to keep a close eye on him at school, private chambers are a must!"

"Are you going to tell him about his heat? And the fact that he can bear children?" asked Snape.

"No, no my dear boy I don't want to terrify him."

/Merlin help us if there are any dominant Anbians at Hogwarts/ thought Dumbledore as he

stroked his long white beard.

_**Malfoy Manor 12.00 noon**_

****

****

****

Draco Abraxus Lucius Malfoy III woke feeling very slimy and very very restricted.

He pushed at whatever it was that was trapping him and breached the leathery pod that held him, his hand hitting the cool air.

Before he could register anything he was roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled out dropping to the cold marble floor with a loud squelch.

Coughing the liquid from his lungs and taking a shuddering breath he squinted up at the figure who had grabbed him.

His father stood over him; his face screwed up with a look of disgust.

"Get washed and dressed you filthy creature" Lucius spat.

"But father wha…?" Draco said in panic.

"I WILL EXPLAIN LATER! He all but dragged Draco into the en suite bathroom, slamming the door behind his son.

Draco climbed into the shower, the pressurised hot water making him moan as it massaged disused muscles.

Draco gently lathered up to wash the mucous off himself, his mind was reeling, he stopped when he realised he was now very very big 'down there'.

/Must be imagining it/ he mused

When he stepped out of the shower he gazed into the Never-Steam Mirror, he found that he had acquired pointed ears and canines, there were also two small ridges on his back and his skin had a silvery sheen to it.

" Oh Joy! I look like Legolas and Dracula's love child" he muttered at himself.

" Well I thing your DAMN FINE!" exclaimed the mirror sounding suspiciously like Big Momma.

Raising a blonde eyebrow, he dressed in his best Green T-shirt and black jeans that were now a little tight in the crotch. He covered these with green and silver robes and walked nervously to his father drawing room.

His father was sat in a green leather wing –backed chair in front of a huge marble fireplace. The fire, illuminating the carved snakes in the stone. He was drinking his best whiskey from 1898.

"Father? What's…." Lucius interrupted him abruptly.

"You!…are an Anbian, Ha! A dominant I noticed!" said Lucius nodding toward his son's crotch and the large bulge in his jeans.

Draco quickly pulled his robes around himself and sat down opposite his father, feeling his fangs with his tongue and blushing furiously.

"Anbians usually mate exclusively with their own kind, but as it is obvious there are no other Anbians as they are extinct, you won't be allowed to mate with any witches. Lucius spat, again giving Draco a disgusted look.

"Why father?" Draco recoiled at his father's disappointment.

"The resulting pregnancy which would be unavoidable even with any known contraceptive, would kill the witch and any child she carries.

"Oh" said Draco not really understanding all this information.

"Only an Anbian submissive can give birth to your children Draco" Lucius took a last large swig of his drink and the glass magically refilled itself.

"So? I will be celibate then" replied Draco with a sigh.

"You won't be able to you fool, when the need arises your instinct to mate will be all consuming, so little is known about Anbians.. that is all I can uncover." Lucius muttered into his glass.

"Yes father" replied Draco as Lucius took another drink.

"You will wear a glamour at school and in public, no one must know what an abomination you are! It would bring great shame upon our family if the wizarding community discovered that the Malfoy heir is no more than a filthy BLOODY FAE!" Lucius shouted, at last hurling his whiskey glass into the fire were it smashed with a roar of flames.

"Yes S..Sir" Draco felt like crying but Malfoys never cried…..Ever.

"Father?"

"WHAT!"

"I'm hungry" he closed his eyes expecting to be hit, when Lucius threw a bag of dead spiders and Doxys at him.

Draco stared at them "What's this?" he said slowly picking up a spider.

"That is what Anbians eat Draco…. bloody insects!" Lucius sighed looking into the fire. " Now leave me!"

"Yes father" replied Draco as he quickly threw the spider into his mouth and chewed.

/Actually they didn't taste bad at all/ Thought Draco, crunching on a Doxy as he went to find his mother.


	4. Friends and Maggots

The Lost Species

**_ Hogwarts Infirmary. 6.oopm _**

"Eurgh! Madame Pomfrey! I'm not eating these!" Groaned Harry from the infirmary bed on which he was sitting.

"Well I looked it up Mr Potter! That's what Anbian Submissives should be eating, Insects, vegetables and lots of sugar when their preg…erm …never mind. She smiled; Harry hadn't noticed her slip.

"Harry stared down at the enormous plate of raw dead crickets and grasshoppers, their dead black eyes staring out at him, reminding him of the ones owned by a certain horrid potions master.

Harry gingerly put one in his mouth and chewed, his faced scrunched up in the expectancy of revulsion, but was surprised! They were actually quite delicious.

"Mmm…chew…not bad at all!" he told Poppy as she watched.

"Nice to see you enjoying your food Harry" she grimaced as she quickly left for her office before she was sick at the sight of his meal.

Harry became playful, ripping off the legs and wings and eating them first, followed by quickly relishing the bodies' yum!

He didn't notice Dumbledore stroll in and stare at Harry's grasshopper devouring.

Harry was bouncing one across his plate as if it were hopping when he spied Dumbledore in his peripheral vision.

He blushed and dropped the grasshopper onto his plate.

"Here is your Glamour charm Harry, you should be able to do this yourself." He handed Harry a piece of parchment, I will see you later, your new Chambers are on the 5th floor not far from a certain room that you seem to be quite fond of." Smiled Dumbledore before he walked out of the ward.

"Right you're next!" cried Harry grabbing a cricket and biting its head off with glee.

**_Hogwarts 1st Sept. outside the Great Hall._**

"Harry" cried Hermione as she hugged him followed by Ron. She'd filled out over the summer between sixth and seventh year and was shapely; Ron hadn't changed a bit.

Harry paused as Ron hugged him and sniffed and nuzzled his neck.

"Erm……..are you okay Harry?" said Ron giving Hermione a look of inquiry, she just shrugged.

Harry had a vision of a small read-headed child with green eyes, born with a deformed limb.

"NO!" shouted Harry pushing Ron away firmly.

"Its okay Harry, calm down what's wrong with you mate, why weren't you on the train?" asked Ron.

Harry paused as the word 'mate' sunk deep into his subconscious.

"Eh?……..nothings wrong Ron I will tell you later, I'm just hungry let's go to the feast" said Harry

"Great idea Harry I'm starving" said Ron as his stomach gave a rumble of agreement.

" Just tell us when you aren't hungry Ron, it might make life easier, you won't have to talk as much!" giggled Hermione as Ron pushed her playfully.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table in between Ron and Mione. He was trying hard to ignore the urge to get up and sniff every male in the hall.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and noted that a certain blonde was missing.

"Do you think Ferret boy joined the Death Eaters?"Asked Ron with is mouth full.

"Probably!" Harry muttered.

Dumbledore had made sure that Harry's new 'diet' was disguised as ordinary food and appeared only on his plate so he could eat with his friends.

Today it was Minced fly Sausages with white ants in mash and brown powdered Doxy gravy.

Peeves flew overhead doing loop-de-loops and singing:

"_I lost my arm in the Army!_

_I lost my leg in the Navy_

_I lost my cock in the butcher's shop_

_And they found it in the gravy!"_

The hall roared with laughter and some people quickly put down their gravy boats in disgust.

Minerva gave Peeves the eye and he soon went floating off through the walls at top speed.

Ron laughed and leaned over stealing one of Harry's sausages.

"Wait Ron don't! " cried Harry

Ron bit into the sausage and then quickly spat it across the table, narrowly missing Dean Thomas' head.

"Watch it Weasley" he shouted as the half masticated (out of the gutter you!) piece of sausage flew by his ear.

"Harry! Its full of flies! Merlin how could you not notice a prank like that!" he shouted wiping his tongue with a napkin.

Harry kicked Ron hard under the table and Ron looked affronted.

"Just be quiet and I will tell you after dinner." Harry took a big bite of his Sausage and Ron went slightly green.

Both Ron and Hermione gagged however when they saw that the rice pudding Harry was eating, had an unusually large number of fat white maggots in it, you wouldn't have noticed had you not been sitting right next to Harry.

After dinner Harry silently dragged Ron and Hermione to his chambers on the 5th floor and closed the door.

Ron started shouting immediately.

"What! So you're eating flies and maggots now? What the hell was that all about?"

"Shush Ron! He must have a good reason haven't you Harry!" said Mione hopefully.

"Oh I 'll just show you!" Harry waved his wand over himself, allowing his glamour to disappear, he stood in all his glory, Pointed eats poking through his unruly short hair.

Small fangs and his golden shimmering skin that looked like he was covered in tiny specks of glitter.

"Harry! What the fuck are you?" shouted Ron with tears in his eyes.

"He's and Anbian! But there extinct!" gasped Mione.

"Please Ron don't hate me," cried Harry, he went to grab Ron's arm but Ron flinched away.

"Another secret! Another lie! Like the prophecy, like parseltongue, and now this!

What's next Harry? What are you gonna tell us next huh? That you're married to Malfoy or maybe that You-know–who's your FUCKING FATHER?" Ron screamed, red with rage.

"But Ron I…" whimpered Harry.

"I don't want to hear it you FREAK!" Ron stormed of and Hermione started after him.

He turned. "DON'T FOLLOW ME MIONE!" he spat loudly and left the room.

Harry broke into sobs.

"He didn't mean in Harry! It's not everyday you find out that your best friend isnt you know…………..human." Hermione shrugged.

"But Mione I only found out this summer." Harry cried

"Its okay Harry He'll come round eventually." She gave Harry a hug before gingerly touching one of his pointed ears.

She turned and left to find Ron leaving his chamber door open.

/Great! Just Great could my life get any worse/ He thought as he put his head in his hands, sat down on his bed and cried.

It was then that he could sense something, a smell that seemed to hit him like a bulldozer, arousing him beyond belief and making his whole body tingle in pleasure, he looked up to see two silver Anbian eyes inches from his face.

He barely had time to react as he saw the pupils dilate massively and he heard a low thundering growl.

**Mwahhhahahahahhahahah! Don't worry I won't leave you hanging for too long!**

**Reviews and Flamage please.**

**Love **

**Spiffy**


	5. Fusion

The Lost Species

Harry looked at Draco Malfoy who was staring at him with a predatory look in his eyes. Draco looked like he did!

Pointed ears stuck out of his short silver-blonde hair little sharp canines showed as he smiled lustfully at Harry, but unlike Harry's, Draco's skin had a silver glitter rather than his own golden one.

All Harry could fathom is that he needed Draco right now and he didn't care where he was anymore, the world blurred into nothingness and all he could see was Draco Malfoy.

"You're an Anbian!" Said Harry quietly.

"Mine!" Draco growled.

"Yes" Replied Harry as he caught Draco's scent again and felt an unbelievable arousal in his female anatomy.

Draco locked eyes with Harry Potter, who was not only Anbian but was clouding his mind with a powerful scent that seemed to roll of his body and into Draco's senses.

Draco wanted Harry and he would have him right now!

As Draco moved closer to Harry both their heartbeats began to quicken matching each others in rhythm.

THUMP THUMP

Harry began to pant harshly his temperature was shooting through the roof as they got even closer.

THUMP THUMP

They kissed, it was like heaven itself exploded inside their joined mouths, tongues delved and intertwined in utter bliss.

THUMP THUMP

The world had ruptured and bled away, their was nothing left, just Harry and Draco, two halves of a whole floating in ecstasy.

Draco picked Harry up, his legs wrapping round Draco as the continued to kiss.

THUMP THUMP

They moved further up the bed and Harry was laid on his back.

The door to his private chambers slammed shut and locked itself magically.

Draco spelled both their clothes off and pushed himself between Harry's legs, hands roaming over young, taught glittering Anbian flesh.

Small pink tentacles pushed their way out of Harry's erect nipples and wrapped around Draco's back pulling them closer together. Tentacles pushed through the skin of Draco's sides and wrapped around Harry's thighs pulling them up around Draco's waist.

Draco slowly entered Harry's moist warm feminine opening.

Harry arched upwards with a keening wail and rocked against Draco as his large member filled him completely.

It was pleasure beyond pleasure their souls merged and became one being of magic, love, soft flesh, arousal and sex.

The power emanating from them shook the castle and caused static flashes, as if a great lightning storm was raging within Hogwarts.

In his office Dumbledore's green amulet began to flash and hum.

"Harry! But he's safe in the castle!" Said Dumbledore Loudly.

His office gave an almighty shake, waking up the pictures in their frames and knocking over the silver objects on the shelves around him.

Dumbledore fire-called Severus and Minerva and they met in the charms corridor on their way to Harry's Chambers.

Minerva nearly lost her footing as the castle once again shook.

They finally reached the 5th floor corridor outside Harry's room.

Flashes lit the corridor like a strobe light, making the trio look like they were moving jerkily.

"Dear Merlin this can not be happening, there must be a dominant Anbian, we have to stop them they are mating! Albus!" Cried Minerva.

Dumbledore used several unlocking charms that failed to have any effect on the door whatsoever.

"I can't get in Severus, the door is sealed with instinctual wandless magic, I cannot even begin to unlock it"

Severus decided to try, but it was so hard to see as the strobe lighting was pulsing faster then ever.

Harry moaned as Draco repeatedly thrust into him, faster and harder.

They were wrapped in each other's small pink tentacles keeping them together like one mass.

Harry's vision began to swim and he came violently at the same time as Draco, pulling Draco's seed deep within himself.

As he came hard, Draco let out a roar that would have made a T-Rex piss its knickers, blowing the chamber door off it's hinges and knocking the three professors against the corridor wall.

The sound of Draco's orgasm, echoed throughout the halls and into the library, where dozens of heads turned in fear.

Hermione and Ron were studying Anbians when they were nearly deafened by the sound of a roar.

"What the fuck was that?" Cried Ron as he dropped his book on the floor.

Hermione looked terrified "Oh God please no!" she said as she put her hand to her mouth and set off at a run to Harry's room, Ron followed hot on her heels.

Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva got up and entered the room quietly, the whole place was covered in what looked like an inch thick layer of glitter.

"What is this?" asked Ron who had just arrived behind Hermione who was looking around in shock.

"Its fairy dust Mr Weasley! But if you and Miss Granger would stay against the far wall for a moment?" Said Dumbledore.

Ron and Hermione nodded furiously.

Harry lay fast a sleep on the bed, his tentacles slowly reseeding back into his body as Draco Malfoy lay beside him making patterns on Harry's stomach with is fingers.

"My God! It's Draco! Lucius never said anything about this to me" said Severus feeling very left out where his Godson was concerned.

Minerva was about to touch Draco's shoulder when Severus quickly pulled her hand away forcefully.

"Unless Madame you are planning on losing a limb or indeed your life! I suggest you don't try to separate a dominant Anbian from it's pregnant submissive!" Severus spat, his eyebrow raised.

"Pregnant!" cried Minerva as she turned and looked down at Harry's stomach were Draco seemed to be paying close attention, completely oblivious to their presence.

Just below Harry's navel Minerva could see a small bulge.

"So quickly Severus?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Yes Anbians have an annoying habit of having short multiple pregnancies that only last a few weeks, I expect this batch will be made up of dominants." He laughed nervously.

"Batch!" Minerva felt giddy, she needed a scotch on the rocks.

"We must get them to the infirmary, we cannot separate them now not with students lives at risk. Said Dumbledore slowly.

Severus cast a very powerful stupefy on the preoccupied Draco, who slumped forward onto Harry's chest.

Severus knew it wouldn't last long but it would stop him from attacking.

"I will portkey them to cause as little movement as possible, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley please wait in my office please" said Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir" said Hermione as she pulled a wide eyed Ron out of the room.

"You will have to freeze the pregnancy Headmaster! Or we will be crawling with adolescent Anbians within a few months time."

"I will deal with it Severus, you may meet me and Minerva in the Infirmary" Said Dumbledore

Severus left in a swirl of billowing black robes.

Dumbledore looked down at the sleeping Harry and gently stroked his hair while it was safe to do so.

"Oh Harry! I have failed you yet again my dear boy" and with tears in his eyes he cast a quick 'Portus' on the bed knob, and he, Minerva and the bed that held the two Anbians were portkey'd to the Hospital Wing.

Well there you go! Mountain rescue to save you from last week's cliffhanger.

**Please Review!**

**Flames Welcome**

**I will be posting a lot of new stories over the next few days because I have about 20 hand written and Beta'd stories that my friends have begged me to put on the site coz they can't read my scruffy writing.**

**So I will be starting stories off with one or two chapters to kick off with, I apologise in advance if I leave you in suspenders! LOL**

**Luv **

**Spiffy**


	6. Instincts

**The Lost Species**

_**Hogwarts Infirmary 2.00am**_

Harry woke up in the infirmary again and stretched with a groan.

/What the hell did I do this time/ He thought.

He felt remarkably good, he tried to sit up but there was a warm weight pressing on him.

It was a naked Draco Malfoy complete with all his Anbian features and the memory of what happened the previous day came flooding back.

He and Draco had had sex and Dumbledore hadn't told him a damn thing about Draco being Anbian! Did he even know? They were both still undressed.

Harry looked down at Draco and noticed his hand was laying over Harry's lower abdomen , he felt protected but decided to move Draco's hand and body so that he could sit up comfortably.

It was then that he noticed how swollen his stomach was and he gasped in fright when it expanded very slightly under his fingertips.

"Help! Madame Pomfrey! What's happening!" He shouted Wiggling madly as if he was trying to pull himself away from Draco and his own body.

There was a bustle of skirts and Madame Pomfrey was at his side stroking his head as tears streamed down Harry's face in panic.

"What happened I don't understand" Harry was slowly calming down.

"It seems Dumbledore was not informed that there was a dominant Anbian in the school" she stated as she looked down at Draco who was now laying on Harry's lap, keeping a firm grip on his waist.

"He would have sent Draco to Durmstrang until you were both at least 18, but regardless you would have had to mate eventually" Madame Pomfrey sighed.

She sat herself down next to the bed and placed her hand on Harry's abdomen.

"Harry, I want you to know that this is natural and that Draco and all of us will support you and never harm you" She looked at the place she had rested her hand then back to Harry's tear filled eyes.

"You are pregnant Harry and the likely hood is that you will have more than one child" Madame Pomfrey said softly.

Tears streamed down Harry's face as he processed the shocking information.

"He never said that this could happen, I thought it might but Dumbledore never told me about any of...this." Harry looked down at Draco's arms which had moved tighter around him.

Draco could sense his mate's distress even though he was heavily dosed with potions to prevent him getting angry and defensive of his pregnant mate.

Harry himself was a submissive and therefore completely docile unless directly threatened, but Draco would rip off an arm if it so much as brushed against Harry.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" said Harry as he subconsciously stroked Draco's blonde head.

Poppy smiled at Harry's actions. " I think you will be okay, Dumbledore asked me to freeze your pregnancy, which would stop it progressing, but I will make sure it doesn't hurt you"

She smiled and gave Harry a tight hug and he wrapped his arms around her.

Harry's senses went into overdrive he needed to protect himself and his babies.

"Forgive me" He whispered into her ear as Madame Pomfrey suddenly gasped and made a choking rasp, blood came out of her mouth and she pulled away from Harry's embrace as a thick pink tentacle returned to his body.

She shakily placed her fingers in the huge hole his tentacle had made in her chest and looked at him in shock, before her eyes rolled into her head and she slid to the floor dead.

Harry let out a high pitched screech and Draco was instantly awake and alert, no drug on earth could stop him getting to his distressed mate.

Draco grabbed both sides of Harry's head and began to check him for the slightest injury he noticed the blood on Harry's chest but then saw that he had killed Pomfrey to protect himself.

Harry continued to cry and Draco held the small Brunette in his arms, rubbing circles on his lower back and resting a hand over the slight bump that was his unborn children.

"I need to find a safe place Draco…….A safe place" said Harry as he shook in Draco's arms.

Draco knew that Harry wanted to nest, somewhere were Dumbledore and the teachers couldn't find them easily.

Draco closed his eyes and held Harry close as he used a form of Anbian apparition that Hogwarts would never have been warded against.

They were both engulfed in a golden light and disappeared from the bed, just as Snape and Dumbledore walked into the room with Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy.

"What the hell? Where did they go?" asked Lucius looking at the blood soaked bed as Remus moved forward.

"Was one of them injured?" asked Dumbledore.

"No" said Remus as his foot hit the corpse of Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy Pomfrey has been killed" He said solemnly looking at the huge hole in her chest and praying that it wasn't Harry who had done that.

"Oh Merlin no! It has begun Remus, Lucius. They will be driven by instinct until they feel they are safe, I am sure they will not leave the safety of the castle but Harry will want to nest.

Call the Order members, we will have to warn the children to stay away if they see Harry or Draco until we find their nest. Also bring Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley to my office immediately." Dumbledore turned and walked away and for the first time ever he looked genuinely worried.

* * *

**Well what do you think**

**Review Please!**

**Flames Eternal**

**Love **

**Spiffy**


	7. Honey and Plots

**The Lost Species**

_**The Old Owlery Tower, North Wing, Hogwarts 4.00am**_

Harry opened his eyes to find himself and Draco in what looked like an old boarded up owlery tower.

It was packed full of fresh warm hay and even had empty coups were the owls would have nested.

"We are in the disused part of the castle, this tower is completely blocked up, the stairs have crumbled away.

No one but me and you can get in or out, we just use fae magicks." Smiled Draco and Harry kissed him on the nose.

"Here!" said Draco as he summoned an enormous pile of furs and silks, velvets and satins, there were a few scarves, gloves, dress robes, pyjamas and bedspreads from every linen cupboard in Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes were as big as saucers as he dove into the pile and started arranging it with haste, his face looked like that of a starving man who had been given a banquet.

He would stop every once in awhile to stroke an especially soft peace of silk or fur.

Draco dressed in some black silk pyjamas and told Harry he was going to get some food.

Of course Harry was so preoccupied with nest building that he failed to notice Draco's absence.

Draco knew he could have summoned what ever he wanted, but dominant Anbians were territorial and strategically minded.

He had to know where everyone was and what he or she was doing.

Draco slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a large shopping bag, ignoring the House-elves who were naturally terrified of Anbian Faes and hid under the tables.

Draco found the cupboard where the Elves kept his and Harry's food, which consisted mainly of insects, some were dried and some were fresh and he threw it all into the bag.

He also grabbed all the jars of honey and jam, the chocolate bars and to large bags of sugar.

Then without a word he Apparated back to the owlery.

When he returned Harry was lying in the largest pile of fabrics he had ever seen, there was a dip in the centre and Harry's Emerald eyes were peeking out at him over the rim.

"Do you have food?" Said Harry as he beckoned Draco towards the nest of fabric.

"Yes what do you want?" He opened his bag to let Harry see and in the blink of an eye he was sitting in his nest with a huge jar of honey, dipping his hand in and eating off his palm and fingers just like Winnie the pooh.

"Mmm" said Harry as he ate like he was starved.

Draco opened a bag of dried Spiders and began crunching them like they were crisps.

"Still naked I see." said Draco as he stripped naked himself.

Mating Anbians did not appreciate the restrictions of clothing.

He settled down next to Harry and gasped in surprise, Harry's s belly had become slightly bigger.

It was obvious the babies needed the glucose in all that sugar-filled food to grow quicker.

Draco was glad he had brought plenty with him, he wanted his hive to be strong and his Queen to be happy.

"My Queen, my mate, my beloved" Said Draco as he kissed Harry's pointed ear.

Harry was just finishing his jar and gave Draco a honey kiss on the mouth.

"My King" He said as he lay down on top of Draco.

Draco could feel the swell of Harry's abdomen pressing against his stomach as Harry fell into a deep sleep.

Draco on the other hand slept lightly, his Anbian senses listening out for any noises.

**_Dumbledore's Office 2.45pm_**

"Sir you asked me and Ron to come to your office?" Said Hermione.

"Yes do come in" replied Dumbledore.

"Sir is this about Harry erm…doing it with Malfoy?" asked Ron who was blushing furiously.

"Yes as you so wonderfully put it" Dumbledore said as he almost lost his temper.

"Last night in the Infirmary Poppy Pomfrey was Murdered" he sighed.

"But Sir Harry would Never ever hurt anybody!" Hermione blurted out

"I'm sorry Hermione but Harry is pregnant, he would kill you or Mr Weasley if you threatened his children" Dumbledore stared at them.

"Why would he kill Madame Pomfrey?" asked Ron

"I foolishly asked her to try and freeze his pregnancy so that it could not continue without a counter potion, the only problem is that it could have lead to a miscarriage.

Harry could obviously sense this and his Anbian side decided that the treat should be removed. I'm sure that if Draco hadn't been heavily sedated I would have assumed it was him." Dumbledore stared at is own aged hands.

"So were are they now" asked Ron

"In the castle somewhere, Harry will have wanted to nest, and the House-elves said that Draco had stolen food from the kitchens early this morning.

The Order are currently scouring the castle just to find were they are, they will not disturb them, we just want to know that he is safe.

Hermione noticed that the Headmaster had said 'he' instead of 'they'.

"The students as you know have been told not to approach Draco" Dumbledore played with his beard.

"What about Harry" asked Hermione

"I doubt Harry will leave his nest now but Draco will leave to scavenge for food an clothing"

"Why do you want us?" Ron looked at Hermione then back to Dumbledore.

"If you see Draco, try to find out were the nest is"

"Okay sir" Said Hermione and she and Ron left his office.

Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows were he had been hiding.

"So we go ahead with the plan then? When they find the nest we wait till Harry has given birth then kill the dominant and kidnap any offspring they have." Snape sneered.

"Yes.. Severus I fear that is the only way that Harry will fight Voldemort, that is were you must come in, and hide the children at Riddle Manor, Harry will come looking for them and destroy the Dark Lord forever." Dumbledore smiled.

"What if your plan goes wrong?" asked Snape.

"It cannot, for all our sakes" Said Dumbledore.

On the other side of Dumbledore's office door Hermione and Ron had heard everything that Dumbledore and Snape had said.

They heard the door handle click and quickly headed out into the corridor.

With nowhere to hide Ron pulled Hermione into a French kiss just as Snape came round the corner.

"Eurgh! go to your common room NOW!" shouted Snape

Hermione and Ron ran until they were safely inside the portrait hole.

"We have to warn Harry and Draco, I don't care if he killed Poppy, it was just his instincts" Said Hermione.

"But how the hell are we suppose to find them?" he looked disappointed.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and gasped.

"THE MARAUDER'S MAP!" they both cried in unison and ran to the boys dormitory as fast as they could.

* * *

**Well what do you think so far? The plot thickens eh?**

**Please Please review!**

**Flames welcome**

**Love**

**Spiffy.**


	8. Eggs is Eggs

The lost species

"Can you see them yet Mione?" asked Ron as they stood in the charms corridor and stared at the marauders map.

"THERE!" Hermione pointed to the disused east wing of the castle, both Harry and Draco's names where written in bold black ink.

Harry was stationary, but Draco seemed to be circling the owlery tower, but where there were usually footsteps near his name, this time there was a small pair of fluttering wings.

"I think he's flying Ron!" Mione smiled.

"Oh god! A Malfoy with wings" Ron sighed

By the time Ron and Hermione had climbed past the wooden slats that boarded up the entrance to the disused east wing of the castle they where already exhausted.

"How much further Mione?"

"Oh shush Ron we're nearly there" Hermione snapped

They edged along the dusty, cobweb-filled corridors, which were lined with broken stone and hadn't seen a student in hundreds of years.

The stairs at the bottom of the old owlery tower had long since crumbled leaving a vertical stone tunnel about a 100 feet high.

Ron and Mione could see the large oak trapdoor above them that seemed so far away.

"How the hell are we suppose to get up there?" We aren't fae Mione! We don't have wings!"

"No but we do have wands" Hermione pointed hers at Ron and spoke an incantation that he had never heard before.

Ron gasped as a huge transparent set of stairs curled their way up the tower walls; Mione pushed Ron up the filmy staircase.

"Mione! I'm gonna fall!" Ron cried

"No you won't the stairs are made of pure magical energy, it only lasts 30 minutes so we'll have to hurry!" Said Mione as she joined Ron on the staircase.

Harry Potter lay in his nest covered in a warm blanket as Draco Malfoy flew around the owlery tower, Harry was roaring with laughter as Draco did loop-de-loops before finally landing on the wooden floor with a creak.

His large translucent gossamer wings spread from high above his head to his calves, they had come through painfully a week before, sadly Harry's wings where nowhere to be seen, but at his current size he doubted he would be able to fly anyway.

"Bravo!" cried Harry and Draco leaned into the nest and kissed him on the head.

"Did you like that my Queen?" Smiled Draco flapping his wings in excitement.

They both laughed as Draco lit many candles with the wave of a hand.

BANG BANG

"Draco! What was that!"

BANG BANG

"Stay here! It's coming from the trapdoor," shouted Draco

Sliding straight into dominant mode.

Draco carefully opened the trapdoor ready to attack and was shocked when Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley quickly climbed through.

Draco waved his arm and both where pinned against the wall as the trapdoor slammed shut beneath them.

"What are you doing here! Speak quickly or die!" Draco was positively murderous.

"Malfoy! You have to listen to us, Dumbledore and Snape are planning to kill you and take your kids away when they are born!" Shouted Ron as he struggled against the magical bonds that held him.

"Prove it Weasel! How do I know YOU aren't here to destroy my hive!" Draco growled at Ron.

"Draco listen to him! We swear an oath, to protect our friend Harry, his mate and his hive, we would die for him, we love him! Draco we are trying to save you both" Cried Hermione, the tears running down her face.

"Let them go now Draco, I…trust them" Said a tiny voice emanating from a large pile of clothes.

Draco turned and walked towards it as Ron and Hermione felt themselves sliding to the ground.

From under a blanket in his nest of materials Harry stuck his head out to look at his two best friends.

"Come here" Harry, said as he motioned for Draco to lift him to his feet.

Both Hermione and Ron gasped at Harry's gravid stomach; he could barely stand and looked like he was carrying a fully-grown man inside him.

"WOW" Ron cried as Mione elbowed him in the ribs.

Harry waddled slowly to them and licked both their foreheads in turn.

"What the hell was that all about?" whispered Ron

Hermione just smiled "He's marked us as part of his hive Ron"

"Oh..That's okay then" Smiled Ron sarcastically.

"You'll be staying with us then?" said Draco who was still a bit pissed at having his nest invaded by his least favourite humans. He waved his hand and two beds appeared not far from the nest.

"We can't! We'll be missed" Said Ron

"I'm not having people stroll in and out of here leading anyone into my hive! Not with my mate so close to birth!" Said Draco

"He's right Ron, promise you'll stay! At least till after the babies are born" pleaded Harry.

Ron looked at Mione and nodded his head, "Okay we'll stay but I'm not eating any bloody insects!"

They didn't have to wait long as two short days later Harry's contractions began. Draco lay in the nest with Harry, holding him close as he moaned with the pain.

Draco's own stomach cramped with sympathy as he brushed Harry's sweaty black hair off his forehead.

"Don't worry my love it won't be long now before can see our children" Draco whispered softly.

Hermione sat on the other side of the nest, holding Harry's hand over the rim.

Ron who was feeling very uncomfortable with the whole situation had fallen asleep on his conjured bed.

Hours and many contractions had passed before Harry finally pushed out a large white, green speckled egg that had to be at least the size of an ostrich's.

Soon another followed and another until sitting in the bottom of the nest between Harry's spread legs where 4 large eggs.

"What are they Draco? Said a panting and exhausted Harry as he stared at the blood coated orbs.

Draco just stared at them in awe; he shook his head bewildered.

"Mione?" asked Harry

"Hermione already had her notebook out in which she had compiled as much information on Anbians as she could find, she began to read aloud.

"_Anbian queens give birth via oviposition; the laying of eggs. Anbian Queens always give birth to multiple offspring, which will hatch as adolescent Anbians (they will appear to be 10-12 years old in human years.) In as little as two weeks, They will then begin growing normally._

_It is believed that pure Anbian offspring (in which both parents are Anbian.) are born with all their parents memories of people, places and things but not events."_

"What does that mean Granger?" asked Draco

"It means your children will know and recognise all of the people you and Harry have ever met. They will know the layout of the castle, but they won't know anything that happened in the past, like you being in Slytherin or what happened during 3rd year."

"Wow" Said Harry before finally giving in to exhaustion and laying his head on Draco's chest.

"Carry on" Said Draco as he stroked the jet-black hair of his sleeping mate.

Hermione began to read again.

"_Anbian offspring often have characteristics of both parents much like humans. They will also have a different coloured Saura (the glitter that permeates their skin) Dominants or Kings will have a silver Saura whereas the Submissives or Queens have a golden one._

_All Anbians appear male to onlookers but Queens are often smaller and are natural hermaphrodites enabling them to bare children._

"That's all I could dig up but if I can get to the library I will do some more research."

"Thankyou Granger, for everything" said Draco as he curled around Harry and their eggs and went to sleep.

Two weeks later

The eggs where now so big that they filled nearly the entire nest. They where easily the size of beanbag chairs and would occasionally rock with the movement inside.

Harry was also was very very hot, Mione measured his temperature at well over a hundred degrees.

"God he's boiling" said Draco as Harry lay amongst the eggs, no-one could drag him away from them, it seemed to physically hurt Harry to be away from his children.

"Apparently he's warming them with his increased body heat, he will most likely cool down when they hatch." Smiled Hermione.

"Should be soon, they've been rocking all day long," said Ron as he paced the room.

Draco was bored out of his mind and all Harry wanted to do was sleep next to their eggs, Granger and the weasel where just about driving him insane.

After a few hours of blowing his fringe out of his eyes there was a cracking noise and Draco and Harry gathered round the first egg to hatch. A small crack appeared down one side and an impatient Harry helped pull away the rest of the thick eggshell. They gasped to see a small curled up boy who looked about 11, he was as blonde as Draco but had Harry's Golden Saura and when he looked up at them his eyes where a startling green.

The young boy shivered, coated in the slimy albumin from inside the egg as he looked into the faces of his parents.

"M….Mother?…..F..Father" he said as he stared at Harry and then Draco.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoy ,i will be updating all my stories and also have 3 more new stories to share with you!**

**Love and cuddles**

**Spiffy**


	9. Four point six children

**The Lost Species**

Harry stared at his son for a moment, before reaching out to gently touch the boy's slimy face.

He was beautiful, Blonde haired and Green eyed, a submissive with small gossamer wings sticking out of his back.

The boy pitched forward, landing with his head on Harry's chest, where Harry pulled him into a tight hug, Harry couldn't stop smelling him and Harry noticed Draco was doing the same.

"They are scenting him" whispered Hermione to a slightly freaked out Ron.

"What?" Ron looked nonplussed.

"Harry and Draco! They're scenting their son so they can recognise him anywhere even the things he has touched, it's completely natural."

Harry reached for some grubs that Draco had brought and began to chew them, he then pulled the white pulp from his mouth and placed it into the boys.

The boy began to chew the ground grub and swallowed, Harry repeated this process with a handful of spiders.

"Eww Mione why did he just do that?" asked Ron, the disgust obvious in his voice.

"The young can't handle solid foods just yet, and yes Ron! I know they look 11, but they have only just hatched.

It may be a few days that Harry will feed them like this."

Harry pulled one of the blankets from his nest and wrapped it around his son, pulling him close, just as another egg began to hatch.

The next egg hatched much faster, and their second son a silver Saura covered dominant with black hair and green eyes almost leaped from the nest before Draco caught him around the waist and pulled him to Harry so they could scent him.

The dominant let out a small growl and the submissive buried his head even deeper under Harry's arm.

Draco let out a low rumbling growl and the young dominant was quickly silenced.

The remaining two eggs hatched just as quickly both dominants, both with black hair and Draco's warm silver-Grey eyes.

After Harry had fed them and they where wrapped in blankets and held close between the two new Anbian parents, they fell asleep, little pointed ears sticking through their messy hair.

"Harry?" asked Draco as Harry licked their submissive son's head clean as he slept.

Ron now knew why Draco had said Harry had a long, rough tongue.

"What shall we name them?" asked Draco

Harry ceased his licking and pondered for a moment.

"The submissive is Nikkei" he then paused. "After a friend I had in Primary school".

"Very well, I think Lucian for one of our Grey eyed Dominants and Severin for the other one" said Draco as he stroked two of the dominant's heads.

"I like those? but what's with Sevrin? is it because Severus Snape is your godfather?"

"Yes and I also just like the name" Draco replied pulling Harry further towards him and laying a kiss on is lips.

"Ron and Hermione? Pick a name for our fourth son." Said Harry with a smile, looking at his green eyed Dominant child.

"How about John?" Said Ron

"No Ron that's common, how about Lucas." Smiled Hermione.

"No..No how about Edward?" said Ron

"I know! Bryn!" Mione practically shouted.

"Perfect!" Said Harry and Draco in unison.

"Nikkei, Lucian, Sevrin and Bryn! Fantastic names."

"Mother?" Nikkei's meek raspy voice sounded out as he peeked out from under Harry's arm.

Nikkei pressed his mouth to Harry's nipple and Harry gasped as he felt a large thick tentacle push its way out of his flesh, Nikkei latched on to it and began to suck.

The others began to stir and another tentacle pushed its way out of Harry's other nipple, then another two a few inches below the first ones. One for each of his offspring.

The three dominants crawled up to Harry and latched their mouths on to him.

Draco looked on in shock and then looked to Hermione, who was frantically searching her notes.

"Its Harry! he's producing a liquid that contains a condensed form of magic that your children will need in supplement to their food, once a day or so for maybe a week or two." Hermione quickly said.

"Liquid Magic? Like mothers milk?" asked Harry between gasps as his children suckled from him.

"Yes, they get it through nipple-like tentacles that lead to sacs around Harry's abdomen. That's why he couldn't do any magic while pregnant nor could he form his own wings." Hermione laughed "you've been storing magic for them Harry."

"Oh" Harry gasped again as Nikkei pulled off him and settled back down to sleep, the others followed suit and snuggled down next to Harry, his tentacles sliding back into his body.

Draco, who was slightly angry that he couldn't reach his mate, pulled the two dominants on Harry's left away and lay next to his mate, pulling them back against his own left side.

The family began to drift into sleep and Ron and Hermione decided to do the same on their summoned beds.

Bryn, Nikkei, Harry, Draco, Lucian and Sevrin slept in a pile of naked bodies in their little nest as the morning sun filtered through the tiny windows of the old tower.

Harry was the first to wake, he stared excitedly at his new children, they where all so beautiful, then he realized something, Nikkei was missing!

Harry sat up quickly, dislodging Draco and Bryn.

He scanned the room before his eyes landed on a shivering hump on the floor near the nest.

Harry pulled Nikkei back into the nest and stroked the sobbing submissive and hugged him.

"What happened little one?" asked Draco who was know fully wake and conscious that his son was distressed.

"Pushed Out," said Nikkei between sobs.

"It must have been Bryn, but why?" asked Harry as he licked the tears off Nikkei's face.

"He wouldn't have done it on purpose," said Hermione from the bed behind them.

"The dominants recognize that the Submissive is different, but their pre-pubescent bodies are telling them that Nikkei is not suitable mating material as they are siblings, so they feel irritated. Its like someone giving you candy covered in hippogriff poo, you really want it but its kinda gross so you feel you should chuck it away, do you understand?" Hermione looked at them.

"So the dominants are frustrated because their submissive brother is sending out pheromones which they, as siblings cannot respond too." Said Draco.

"Well yes and no, they are to young to mate but Nikkei still smells like a submissive, but the dominants sense that he smells too much like them to be a successful breeding partner, it will only get worse as they reach puberty and Nikkei goes into his first heat. By that time it would be wise to separate them all." Hermione said, partly referencing her notes.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, by that time the Dominants would be very antsy and the submissive in heat, it would be like 'smell but don't touch', they are a lot bigger than him Harry, they could kill him." Said Hermione.

"It may be best if we build separate nests for the dominants," said Draco.

"That's probably a good idea."

Draco instantly flew up from the nest, causing the dominants to flutter their wings and try to follow him.

"Father, we come…also" said Bryn who managed to climb out of the nest.

Soon Draco and Ron where building four small nests on some stone ledges about 6 feet of the ground, as the dominants played and rolled around on the hey floor, chasing and pouncing on each other, Bryn actually manage to fly a bit, either way the tower was full of the sound of laughter.

Harry had thrown long t-shirts over each of his children (when he managed to catch them) and had thrown a sweater and shorts on himself and Draco. Hermione had even helped him cut wing holes in all their garments.

Nikkei sat next to his mother as he talked to Hermione, he watched as the dominants played, only going towards his father when Harry sent him to give Draco and Ron a bottle of water.

Nikkei tiptoed across the room avoiding the dominants that had turned and started teasing him with growls.

Nikkei backed up until he bumped into his father who looked down at him with pity.

"Thankyou Little one" Draco pulled Nikkei into a hug and kissed his face, sending him back towards his mother and Hermione.

Nikkei knew why his father called him little one, he was rather smaller than his brothers, but his mother was small too and his scent didn't intimidate him like the scent of his brothers did.

* * *

**Not very good or very long I know but at least i'm updating!!**

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

**I need your votes, should I make Ron and Hermione Anbians some how so that their kids could breed with Harry and Draco's?**

**When reviewing write in capital letters YES or NO WAY.**

**Enjoy**

**Flammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss make me horny!!**

**Love **

**Spiffy**


	10. Kin

**The Lost Species**

"Draco?" Asked Harry as he sifted through the sack which usually held their food supplies.

"Yeah?" Draco was currently being attacked by his giggling dominant sons and was wrestling with them across the floor.

He then took to the air, flying around the tower, his sons soon followed him, sailing after him as he pulled loop-de-loops and Wronski feints all without the aid of a broom.

Nikkei merely watched as he helped his mother and flapped his wings in excitement, but he was far too afraid of the Dominants to fly with them.

Nikkei was helping Harry search through the empty Jars and bags that where beginning to litter the floor.

Ron and Hermione where helping to clear away some of the old hay and replace it with fresh.

"Draco we're all out of food and I could do with some pain relieving potion!" Said Harry as he took the last empty jar out of Nikkei's hands, there was nothing but a spider's leg left in the bottom.

"No Problem!" Draco growled mockingly and his sons quickly flew away, playing amongst themselves in the air, Draco quickly landed next to his mate, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I will go and get some more from the kitchens, there is still loads of Anbian food that Dobby hid for me" Smiled Draco Before kissing Harry swiftly on the lips.

"But what if somebody sees you Draco, there are Aurors all over the castle searching for us!" Harry exclaimed He was cranky because his wings were coming through and it was rather painful.

"Don't worry Har I'll just flit straight in and out, no one will see a thing!" Draco stood straight and disappeared in a twinkle of silver glitter, only to reappear in mid air and land on his arse.

"What the Fuck!" Draco sat there looking flummoxed.

"What happened?" Harry and Nikkei ran over to Draco and helped him up.

"It was like something blocked my fae apparition" Draco whispered.

Ron and Hermione had stopped cleaning and where listening in on the conversation.

"I bet they figured a way to stop Fae magicks in the castle" Harry waved at a small empty glass jar and it flew to his hand his Fae magic still worked.

"Maybe it's only the apparition they stopped, Draco we have to get food, the kids are hungry! I can't leave Nikkei, and Hermione and Ron can't go, Dumbledore knows that they're with us!" Harry was beginning to panic, not being able to feed his children was killing him inside, they had already had their magical feed from Harry but they also needed food to survive.

Nikkei and the Dominants could sense Harry's unease and so could Draco who quickly pulled his mate into his arms.

Draco rested his chin on Harry's head before addressing the room.

"Lucian, Severin I have a job for you to do!" Draco's voice nearly cracked.

"No Dray please no don't send them out there!" Harry struggled in Draco's arms but Draco held him kissing him forcefully.

Draco allowed his killing tentacle which usually secreted a powerful poison, to slide into Harry's mouth from his own, it would be enough to knock him out but not seriously hurt him as the chemical the tentacle produced only calmed submissive Anbians but to all others it was lethal.

Harry struggled in Draco's arms as it slid down his throat gasping and pulling at him; His eyes went wide before Harry finally slumped as Draco's tentacle retreated back into his mouth.

"What did you do to him you evil little bastard! Just when I was beginning to think you where nice…" Ron was about to launch himself at the dominant Anbian.

Draco mearly bared his fangs and flapped his wings at the apraching wizard.

"Ron! Look around will you" Hermione, said pointing at the children, they where quiet and calm watching the situation with interest.

"Don't you see Ron, Harry is the heart of the Anbian Hive, He's at the centre, if he gets distressed so do all his children and his mate, Draco was simply making him sleep for a while." Hermione smiled pulling a confused Nikkei into a hug.

"Hermione would you transfigure some first year Slytherin uniforms for Lucian and Severin please" asked Draco as he lay Harry in their nest, Nikkei yawned and pulled out of Hermione's embrace, climbing into the nest too and snuggling against his mother, Harry's arms instinctively wrapped around him.

"Father what would you have us do?" asked Lucian as he and Severin dressed in their uniforms trying their best to keep their wings hidden.

"I need you to get food for the hive and a pain relieving potion for your mother, this is very important and you must insure that no one but Dobby sees you.

You know where the Hospital wing and the kitchens are don't you?"

The boys seemed to search their memories before nodding; they had all their parents' memories of people and places but not events.

"Yes father, we know the way" Said Lucian

"Erm…Yes I think so" Said Severin.

The two black haired silver-eyed boys looked around nervously, their green-eyed brother Bryn had flown up to his balcony nest and was sitting watching them intently.

"Mione Can you perform some glamour charms so they look a little less…. Anbian" Draco said the shakiness in his voice showing how worried he really was for the safety of his sons.

"Sure" Hermione waved her wand and the pointed ears and teeth and the silver glittery sheen of their skin melted away and they could almost pass as humans, but there was still something slightly ethereal about them.

Draco brushed away the silver Fae dust off the boys black robes.

"Don't stay in one place to long or you'll leave trails of your Saura everywhere." Said Hermione

"Yes Auntie Mione" Said Severin.

"Auntie Mione?, if we are found by Dumbleydor and the Aurors what will happen to us?" Asked Lucian, as he looked at himself in Hermione's compact Mirror.

"Don't worry about it, no one knows who you are or what you look like! they don't even know your names!" Said Ron interrupting before Hermione could speak.

"You'll be fine" Said Hermione and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Lucian, Severin you know the rules look out for each other and don't tell anyone anything unless they are of your hive." Draco gave his boys one more hug and kissed their foreheads.

Draco opened the hatch and Ron and Hermione used their wands to slowly lower the boys down to the next level where they could begin their journey down through the school.

Draco closed the hatch and sighed, that was it, the two boys where on their own.

**Finally updated Yey!!**

**Hope you Enjoy**

**Flames Dry my crusty wet socks!**

**Read and Review**

**love **

**Spiffy**

**P.S Anbians are up for adoption if you want to use them in a fic please feel free! Just mention you saw them here first so that readers can read both fics! Ta**


	11. Fever

**The Lost Species**

**The Great Hall 6.15pm Dinner.**

"No sign of them yet Severus? Asked Dumbledore as he sat at the head table in the great Hall.

"The Aurors have been searching the castle from the bottom up and all fae apparition has been warded against, its only a matter of time, headmaster, before the brats are found.

"Do you believe that Harry has given birth yet Severus?" The Headmaster asked as he ran his fingers through his beard

"I can't say headmaster although it is likely, they are creatures of such….speedy..reproduction." Severus smirked to himself; he would love to study Anbians more closely, their rare secretions could change the face of modern potion making.

The doors to the great hall burst open and Lucius Malfoy, draped in black ad silver, marched regally to the head table.

"Dumbledore" He bowed slightly "Severus" he bowed again.

Lucius stalked around the table until he found a seat at the other side of the Headmaster, pushing Professor Sinestra further up the bench.

"I believe" Lucius Paused "that my son has mated, with another Anbian" Lucius Said matter of factly.

"Yes it is indeed true Lucius, Harry Potter is his mate, we believe they have nested somewhere in the castle." Said Dumbledore.

"Have they had any offspring?" Lucius was getting very smarmy.

"We believe that they may have, we just need to find the little nuisances" Said Snape as he drank stealthily from his goblet of wine.

"I see" Lucius languidly stroked the head of his cane across his chin then swirled it in is hands.

Marvellous! He thought, he had believed that Draco would never produce an heir being the only Anbian in existence, that is why he reacted with such hatred towards his only son, he had felt humiliated that he could not continue his family by having grandchildren.

But now, the Malfoy name could go on forever, the massive legendary hives of the Anbian species meant that in time, there could be hundreds of little Malfoys running around and with Potter as their mother they would be strong indeed!

Lucius had never been more proud of his son in his entire life; he had seen only a useless Fae and an arrogant pouf. Oh it was going to be good, if Dumbledore thought for one minute that he would hurt his son or grandchildren in order to keep Potter as his precious weapon he was sadly mistaken.

The old man obviously didn't have a clue of the power of Fae, especially grieving submissives. If he hurt Draco or their children Lucius was sure that Harry would hunt the headmaster down like a dog and either rip him to pieces or bite him till Anbian venom poured out his ears.

Lucius wasn't a damn fool; he knew which side he was going to be on when push came to shove.

Lucian and Severin sat at the Slytherin table and stared in horror at the strange foods that where laid out before them.

They had meant to head for the kitchens but got caught in the rush of students to dinner and ended up sitting with the first years.

They had never seen so many people in one place; technically they where only a few months old, Severin quickly grasped Lucian's hand under the table as they looked round watching the humans eat and chatter noisily.

"Aren't you hungry?" Asked a blonde girl sitting next to Lucian.

Lucian shook his head and the girl continued to talk to him.

"I haven't seen you two before, are you new? What is your name?"

Lucian stared at her and gripped Severin's hand tighter.

"L-Lucian Malfoy" Lucian kicked himself for mentioning his surname, he kicked himself even harder when a black gloved hand landed on his shoulder.

Lucius Malfoy had been passing the Slytherin table when he thought he heard his name spoken.

He turned to look at the person who had spoken only to see two boys at the end of the table.

To anyone else they would have just been another pair of Slytherins, but Lucius knew as soon as he saw their silver eyes and sharp features they where Malfoys, he had no doubt about it despite their coal black hair.

The occupants of the hall had begun leaving in dribs and drabs so Lucius decided that it was time he found out where these two new Malfoys had come from.

Lucian and Severin started in fright when a strange man escorted them out of the great hall and into an empty classroom, He stood behind them and they couldn't see his face.

Lucius pushed the boys into the room and locked the door.

He was about to speak when one of the boys walked forward and stared at him with a smile, he then casually stood on his tiptoes and sniffed at Lucius' neck as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Lucius nearly jumped out off his skin when they both smiled and latched on to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius asked the two boys who where now nuzzling his chest and wrapping their arms around his waist.

"You are kin" Smiled one of the boys.

"Yes! You are of our Hive," Said the other.

"Grandfather" they both said at once.

"What are your names?" asked Lucius as he looked down at the two boys.

"I am Lucian" said the boy to his right "and that is Severin" He said happily, pointing to his brother.

"You are Lucius our father's, father" Said the other as if he where remembering an old friend.

"What are you doing here? I thought you where hiding from the Aurors?"

"We are Grandfather! We where sent to find food and pain relieving potion for mother" Said Severin quickly.

"Mother?" asked the former Death Eater

"Our mother's name is Harry" Lucian replied.

Lucius had to smirk at that; Dear Merlin! Potter was someone's mother!

"Will you help us Grandfather?" and Bryn and Nikkei?" asked Severin squeezing him tighter.

"There are only four of you?"

"Yes and Mother and Father, Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron" Smile Severin.

"I see" Lucius thought for a moment. "Very well then"

After Lucius had helped the boys get all the food from Dobby's secret stash plus some 'Normal food for himself and the other humans. He shrank the items and placed them in his pockets, he also retrieved several pain relieving potions and some other first aid items from his personal supplies.

It wasn't long before they reached the bottom of the tower and a rather dusty Lucius levitated himself and the boys to the hatch before knocking on it with the head of his cane.

After there was no answer, Lucius motioned for Severin to speak.

"Father! Its us!" He shouted.

The hatched creaked open and Lucius quickly scrambled through, pulling the boys with him.

The boys ran over to a fully awakened Harry and hid behind him as Lucius was greeted by a furious Dominant Anbian.

"What are you doing here!" Draco growled.

"What? Can a Father not visit his son and grandchildren?" Said Lucius as he pulled all the items he had out of his pockets and re-sized them.

Draco stared at the vast supply of food and medical supplies.

"Why did you..I…I thought you fucking hated me!" shouted Draco.

"Language Draco! There are Ladies present!" Lucius nodded towards Harry and Hermione with a smirk.

Harry scowled but grabbed Draco's arm.

"Dray, he did bring us all these supplies and he made sure Sev and Luc got back safely, he'll have to stay so that he doesn't compromise the location of the nest" Said Harry.

"Well a good old fashioned Obliviate would do just as well…"

"No Draco! We have to stick together!" Said Harry as he rubbed his head against his mate's arm and was swiftly pulled into a hug.

"Very well" said Draco as he stared down a smirking Lucius.

"Yes Draco! Do as your little wife tells you!" Lucius barked with laughter.

"And you can shut it to or I will bite you" Harry said baring his fangs and smiling as the ex Death Eater visibly paled.

"Lets eat shall we" Ron said as his stomach grumbled.

Draco couldn't believe it; His sons had managed to bring back his father who had spent the last hour explaining that the only reason he treated him so badly was because he thought he wouldn't have any grandchildren.

Draco had introduced him to Bryn and Nikkei, Harry was fuming at being knocked out and Hermione was trying to console him as they ate the food Lucius and the boys had brought, Harry remained mildly grumpy until he was given a pain relieving potion and miraculously perked up.

It was later that night after Lucius had watched Harry and Draco put Bryn, Sevrin and Lucian to bed in their nests.

Nikkei the little submissive had been placed in their own nest and the four 'adults' sat on conjured sofas and discussed what the emergency plans for if and when they where found by Dumbledore and his Aurors.

Harry looked down at his stomach and then at his children, his body was already urging him to mate again but he couldn't risk having a another batch of eggs, there had to be something he could do to prevent becoming pregnant again.

Draco reached over and pulled his little mate onto his lap as his father spoke to them of their impending doom.

The Dominant Anbian's nostrils flared as the scent of his mate reached him, he could tell that Harry was going into heat again, which would drive Draco to mate with him.

He just hoped to Merlin that his hive could find away out of this in one piece.

* * *

**Did you Likey?**

**Please Review I need my spirits lifted.**

**Flames make me go mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmargh huh!**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	12. The Calm

**  
The Lost Species  
**

The tower was silent that night as Harry slept in his nest with Draco and Nikkei, the windows lighting up every once in a while with a flicker of lightning followed by the deep echoing rumble of thunder.

Bryn had also decided to sleep with them, due to the bitter icy wind that was howling through the loose brickwork on the east wall.

Severin and Lucian slept in their own nests, wrapped in heavy blankets and Ron, Hermione and Lucius slept fitfully in their conjured beds.

Earlier that night they had spent two hours creating a pair of portkeys in case of emergency, one, made from Draco's old Dragonhide boot would go directly to Malfoy Manor. The other, made from Harry's now useless glasses would take them to the still hidden Grimmauld place.

oOo

"Sir we have their location, I seen Lucius Malfoy wit two young boys and decided to follow them under a disillusionment charm, they're up in da old owlery tower" Kingsley said proudly in his thick Caribbean accent.

The head master sighed and gave the first genuine smile he had made in a long while.

"Very good Kingsley! Excellent News! I expect teams sent up there at once, maybe we can capture them unawares tonight!" Dumbledore said happily as teams of Aurors began their long journey towards the east tower.

Harry's eyes slowly opened, a storm was raging outside and he found he couldn't sleep with the worry of what might happen if they where found.

He sat up and rubbed his face, stretching his arms and wings above his head before yawning loudly.

Harry gazed down at his sleeping mate and gently stroked Draco's blonde hair; he leaned down and kissed his soft lips.

"I love you Dray" He whispered quietly, he turned round to see Nikkei smiling up at him.

"And I love you too baby" Harry leaned down to kiss his cheek and Nikkei snuggled against him.

"Mother?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes?" Harry stroked is sons golden face.

"You smell different" Nikkei leaned in again to smell his mother's neck.

Harry looked down at his son with a frown, was his heat becoming that obvious already?

"Its okay Kei, It's just a natural thing that Anbian submissives go through every once in a while, so we can have babies like me and Dad had you and your brothers."

"I'm a submissive aren't I Mum? Will it happen to me too? Will I have babies?" asked Nikkei curiously.

Harry paused in uncertainty, he had never really thought about it, Nikkei and his brothers where still newborns in Harry's eyes. He couldn't imagine Nikkei giving birth, or his other sons siring children, but there weren't any more Anbians left where there?

They where the last of their kind.

Harry sighed and gave Nikkei a false smile.

"Yes you'll have babies when you are much MUCH older" said Harry with a laugh.

"Then you'll be a Grandmother won't you?" said Nikkei cheekily.

"Silence evil one!" Harry said as he covered Nikkei's mouth with one hand and tickled him mercilessly with the other.

Nikkei let out a muffled squeal and a peal of giggles.

"Can't a Dominant sleep without naughty giggling Submissives waking him up!" Said Draco from over Harry's shoulder.

"What exactly is going on?" Draco said, raising his eyebrow at the laughing pair.

"YOUR son said that one day I'll be a Grandmother" Said Harry with a grin.

Draco laughed haughtily and nodded.

"I don't know what you are laughing at 'Granddad'!" Said Harry, his arms folded across his chest.

Draco immediately blanched.

"Oh that's right is it? Smelly old Grandpa am I?" Draco pounced, leaning over Harry and tickling the two into submission, causing the room to fill with laughter.

Nikkei dived to the other end of the nest to escape his fathers tickle fingers.

Harry tried to follow but was pinned by Draco who continued his assault.

Draco was staring down at Harry, the two of them still laughing, but their eyes caught and the laughing died down.

Harry's legs automatically slipped around Draco's hips, pulling their groins together, they began kissing passionately, eyes dilated, hands roaming, hips rolling and tongues fighting in lust.

Draco was just about to unclothe Harry when he quickly stopped and pulled himself away from his gasping mate.

Nikkei had gone to lie beside Hermione and everyone else was still sleeping but he couldn't shake the feeling that something as terribly wrong.

Jumping from the nest Draco raised his wand and went to wake his father.

It took Harry longer to come down from his lusty high, any longer and their tentacles would have joined them until the mating was complete, nothing could have separated them and then they would have had another pregnancy to deal with.

Harry's womb ached to carry again and he knew he wouldn't hold out for much longer, they had to either find some sort of contraception or a safe nest far from the castle which Harry no longer considered his home.

This thought dissipated however, when he felt his Dominant's distress, something felt wrong.

BANG!

"They found us!" shouted Lucius and raised his wand at the shuddering trapdoor.

BANG!

"Ron wake up, they found us, its time, where did you put the portkeys" Asked Hermione as she aimed her wand towards noise.

BANG!

"There in my satchel, under the bed" Said Ron pulling his wand out and blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Lucius, Here!" Hermione threw the port-keyed boot at him and he clutched it to his chest.

"Thanks" Lucius marched forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with his son.

BANG!

Draco ran over and pulled Nikkei and Harry behind him, calling Severin and Lucian down from their nests, he stood in front of his sons and mate, wings outspread and fangs bared, just as the first team of Aurors flooded into their nesting site.

A smoke spell was cast into the room blocking everyone's view, Harry who was holding onto Draco, was suddenly pulled away by an Auror. Harry instinctively turned and bit the Auror's arm, driving his fangs deep into the flesh.

The Auror gasped in pain and screamed as poison seeped up his arm, turning his veins black and causing his flesh to ooze and peel.

He cried out as the veins traveled across his face, turning his eyes black before he let out a final terrible gurgling sound and fell down dead.

"Hence why you don't grab an Anbian Queen" Draco said as he appeared at Harry's side, he pushed Nikkei and Bryn into his Submissives arms and Harry held on to them tightly.

After what felt like hours they had taken down most of the Aurors and where fighting valiantly.

Draco was battered and bruised, Harry was all out of poison, Bryn was cut and Nikkei was terrified.

Severin and Lucian where behind the beds, using Lucius as cover.

Lucius fired several slashing hexes before dodging a wayward Stupefy; he rolled across the floor taking out two Aurors out with a well-aimed AK.

He shielded his son from a painful stinging hex before grabbing the nearest children to him, Lucian and Severin and portkeying to the Manor.

"FATHER!" Shouted Draco as his children disappeared.

Harry turned to watch the disappearing trio and a nearby Auror took the opportunity to pull Nikkei out the young Queen Anbian's arms.

Harry hissed angrily as the female Auror backed away with his son, he moved forward but the Auror held her wand to Nikkei's head, the betrayal was worse when Harry realized it was Tonks.

Draco was cornered by two Aurors and couldn't get passed to save his son.

"Tonks! Please, let him go!" cried Harry

"No Harry! These Anbians have tricked you into their hive, your not one of these things!" She looked at Nikkei in disgust.

"What are you talking about? I'm his MOTHER! I gave birth to him! You stupid BITCH!" Harry screamed as tears rolled down his face.

"Wha......what?...B..But Professor Dumbledore said.." Tonks faltered.

"They're my children! Draco's and mine! Please let him go!" Harry pleaded.

Tonks lowered her wand and was making her way over to Harry with Nikkei when Kingsley Shacklebolt tore him from her arms.

"Don't! He's Harry's son" cried Tonks.

"I know! Ya foolish rookie! What do ya think I came yer for?" Kingsley wrapped his arm around Nikkei's chest and squeezed.

Nikkei let out a strange melodic cry that made every cell in Harry's body want to kill the head Auror, he merely held onto Bryn and sobbed.

"Dis little wan ain't goin nowhere but wit me" Kingsley said, his accent becoming thicker the angrier he got, he covered Nikkei's mouth with his hand.

Nikkei wriggled so the Auror shook him hard, the young Anbian let out a harsh muffled cry and dug his little fangs into Shacklebolt's fingers.

"AH! Ya little bastard!" Kingsley yelled and backed away dragging the exhausted submissive with him.

"Y..You creatures ya should.....all.....be..........w...wiped................out" the head Auror collapsed to the ground, freeing Nikkei who ran into his mothers arms.

Tonks started running a quick diagnostic on the boy to check if he was all right but her results where befuddled by the Anbian physiology.

"Oh god! Kei!" Harry held his son and kissed his head, drying his tears in the boy's hair, he grabbed both his sons and flew with them to the highest shelf, and he would be damned if anymore of his offspring vanished from his sight.

Draco finally disarmed and stunned the two Aurors and reared towards the gang of Wizards near the trapdoor, how dare they invade his hive.

He flew into the air, blasting some across the tower with fae magicks and kicking some unconscious, he even killed two after they finally managed to stun Ron.

Hermione was surrounded, but Harry was too scared to fly down and get her without disclosing his and the boy's location on the high ledge.

Harry decided to risk it and fly down, grabbing Hermione and Ron He just managed to get them to the ledge in a hail of green spells.

Within an hour the Aurors lay either dead or unconscious, and Draco was just flying up to the ledge when another smoke spell was cast in the tower.

Dumbledore appeared in the smoke, with Snape at his side and cast an Avada Kadavra at Draco, which he barely dodged, the force of the blast blew out the east wall and part of the floor, tearing the Anbian King's left wing and knocking him to floor.

The wind and rain howled into the tower whipping around and obliterating the Anbian nests.

Their robes swirled in the air as the rain poured in, lightening lit the room and the thunder shook the very core of the castle.

Dumbledore rounded on the injured dominant.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! You came to his school, the son of a Death Eater and you make his life hell for years. Now because you come into an inheritance, YOU believe you can JUST STEAL HIM FROM US?" Dumbledore shouted over the blustering wind as he advanced.

Draco dragged himself further away towards the gaping hole in the tower, his eyes blinking and filled with water and wind, his damaged, gossamer wing stuck uselessly to his back. He gazed longingly up at Harry and his children, crouched on a ledge high in the tower.

Dumbledore turned to follow Draco's line of sight but Draco quickly distracted him.

"Harry isn't yours and he never will be!" cried Draco.

"Ah but that's where you are wrong my boy, you see once you are gone, Harry will return to his studies. Professor Snape has found a potion that can completely hide your Queen's Anbian side, your children will be....disposed of and Harry will be obliviated." Smiled Dumbledore.

Draco watched as Snape winked over Dumbledore's shoulder and smiled, Albus turned to him and nodded.

The Dominant Anbian rose to his feet and was about to attack when Dumbledore fired a purple spell at him, the huge whip-like magic hit the young Anbian squarely in the chest, Draco had no time to react and fell into the stormy night.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed and tried to follow, a now conscious Ron grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back to where Hermione was holding Nikkei and Bryn, just as the second portkey was activated Dumbledore spotted them and a powerful spell flew past, hitting Harry in the shoulder.

* * *

**  
I finally got the chapters from my old computer YEY!**

**Sorry its been a Millennia since I last updated but expect more : )**

**Don't no why but I cant space my lines out grrr I hate new **

**Flames arouse me.  
**

**Love Always  
**

**Spiffy**


	13. The Storm

**The Lost Species**

The group with a thud on the floor of the main living room at Grimmauld place, Hermione gasped as Nikkei slumped to the ground, and Harry gathered him in his arms and let out an inhuman shriek.

Harry pulled off his shirt and allowed his tentacles to push out of his nipples, he forced one into Nikkei's mouth and the young Blonde Anbian began to suck weakly.

A shaky Bryn knelt in front of his mother and latched on to the other tentacle, as Ron and Hermione watched with a mix of curiosity and disgust, Nikkei's large wound began to heal over within minutes.

Harry's eyes had turned a strange pale milky green, so unlike his usual deep emerald, he made a weird growling noise and grabbed his sons pulling them on to a large couch at the opposite end of the room

"Harry! Are you okay?" asked Ron as he placed some blankets on the sofa while Hermione tried to find some left over Doxy's for the Anbians to eat.

"Grrrrr" Harry's eyes were wild and he seemed to have lost all civilized thought and function.

Suddenly Bryn sat up and pulled Harry's head forcefully into his lap and began to stroke his mother's hair.

Harry growled slightly, but when Bryn bent and bit his ear Harry stilled and began to fall asleep, Nikkei was also sleeping propped up against his dominant brother and receiving the same treatment.

"What the hell is going on!" asked Ron as Hermione re-entered the room with a bag of dead Doxy's she had found in a cupboard.

Hermione stared at Bryn as he sat on the couch, his mother's head in his lap and his submissive brother leant against his chest.

"Oh my!" Said Hermione placing her hand over her mouth, she pulled her notebook out of her pocket and flipped through it.

"What is it?" asked Ron, stupefied at the situation.

"Harry, Nikkei and Bryn have regressed to a more feral state due to the shock of losing their dominant.

It seems Bryn has assumed the role of a mature dominant in order to offer the comfort." Said Hermione.

"Regressed?"

"Yes when a Dominant leaves the nest or is taken or the submissives are removed from the nest for whatever reason, the remaining dominants and Submissives regress to a more feral state, in order to protect themselves from any dangers they may suffer. You know at the hands of predators or the likes."

"Oh"

"Look why don't you fire call Malfoy manor and get Severin and Lucian over here as soon as it's safe to do so." Said Hermione as she tried to coax Bryn with a handful of Doxys.

Ron rushed away and a few minutes later after Bryn had successfully fed some Doxy's to Harry Nikkei and then himself, Ron returned looking stricken.

"What happened?" Hermione shook Ron y the shoulders until he finally spoke.

"It's gone Hermione" Ron said staring at his best friend and his sons.

"What's gone?"

"Malfoy Manor, there's nothing left but rubble; there was barely the fireplace left."

"Oh god no" Said Hermione.

Harry stared comatose at the ground as Bryn stroked his head, a tear falling from his eyes to the hard wood floor beneath him.

oOo

Draco's eyes blinkered open as a hot wind blew against his face; he stared at the bright blue sky above him.

The Blonde found himself in the middle of a large and desolate expanse of desert, Draco lifted himself of the soft ground, sand sticking to his damp body, his wand was still clutched tightly in his hand.

He hissed as a shooting pain lanced through his wing and stood shakily as the wind whipped his blonde hair against his pale face.

He gazed across the barren horizon, the harsh sun left a haze above the sand dunes; he must have apparated as he fell from the tower, but where was he?

Draco tried to apparate home but landed with a thud in a market place, he was weak and would obviously have to gain some strength before he could make it back to England from…..wherever this was.

The dominant Anbian limped through the wooden stalls and busy hagglers his white-blonde hair a stark contrast to the darker people around him, he pulled his robes tighter around him, making sure to cover his wings.

He listened carefully to the language around him, and cast a translation charm upon himself.

He limped towards a young boy who seemed the same age as his own sons and had a small black and white monkey balancing on his head.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me where I am?"

The boy stared at the pallid foreign stranger, who appeared to speak his language perfectly without any hint of an accent.

"Yes Sir you are in Marrakech" the boy smiled.

Draco stared at the boy in shock, He was in North Africa! He had to find Harry and their Sons.

* * *

**There you go, yes I will update my other stories as soon as possible.**

**Flames are gooooooooooood**

**Love**

**Spiffy  
**


End file.
